Lista Pokémonów z różnicami form
Niektóre Pokémony mają oficjalnie główne odmiany, które wyróżniają ich od reszty, nazywane formami (Japoński: すがた forma). Te odmiany w grach mają całkiem inne sprite'y i są rozpoznawane dzięki sekcji "formy" w Pokédexie. Począwszy od Pokémon Heart Gold i Soul Silver, każda oficjalna różna forma ma swoją nazwę w Pokédexie, lecz alternatywne formy a, a, i nie zostały zarejestrowane w Pokédexie przed grami Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire. Od Generacji II do IV, jakikolwiek sprite pierwszy raz widziany zostanie umieszczony w Pokédexie jako domyślny; dla przykładu, jeśli pierwszy pojawił się Zachodniego Morza, jego sprite pojawi się automatycznie w Pokédexie jako domyślny, albo kiedy to Shellos Wschodniego Morza się pierwszy pojawi, to wtedy jego sprite pierwszy zostanie zarejestrowany. W Generacji V, sprite'y wyświetlane w Pokédexie mogą być zmieniane po przybyciu do Miasta Mistralton, nawet ustawiając na Lśniący sprite, jeśli udało ci się go napotkać. W Generacji VI, sprite może być zmieniony tak długo, jak gracz posiada Pokémona. Czasami te różnice są czysto kosmetyczne i nie powodują żadnych zmian w statystykach Pokémona; jednakże istnieją takie Pokémony, u których zmiana form ma wpływ na statystyki (po za HP), Typ, czy też Zdolności. Wśród takich stworzeń są Legendarne i Mityczne Pokémony, których unikatowe formy mogą być zmieniane wedle woli i zazwyczaj się je określa jako Formami (Japoński: フォルム Forme). W Pokémon Sun i Moon zostały wprowadzone odmiany regionalne Pokémonów. Gatunki Pokémonów, które zaadaptowały się do środowiska Aloli są potocznie nazywane Alolańskimi Formami, i mają całkiem inny wygląd w przeciwieństwie do swoich naturalnych odpowiedników. Pokémony z różnymi formami Pikachu Cosplayowa to unikalna samica Pikachu, której ogon jest zakończony znamieniem w kształcie czarnego serduszka. Tego unikatowego Pikachu można ubrać w pięć różnych kostiumów, odpowiadających każdemu rodzajowi : kategorii , , , , oraz . Co więcej, uczy się też ekskluzywnego ruchu przynależnego do którejś z kategorii Pokazów. Cosplayowa Pikachu może zmienić kostium w każdej chwili. Wówczas utraci ruch, jaki miał w ostatnim noszonym kostiumie (jeśli wciąż go znał), i zyskuje ruch z nowego ubioru. W przeciwieństwie do innych Pikachu, ten nie może ewoluować czy też być rozmnażana. Jeśli Cosplayowa Pikachu usunie swój kostium, a jedyny ruch, jaki zna, to ruch związany z ubiorem, to nauczy się . W Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, kiedy gracz weźmie pierwszy raz udział w Pokazach Pokémonów, Hodowczyni da graczowi Cosplayową Pikachu. W przeciwieństwie do regularnego Pikachu, Cosplayowa Pikachu nie może zostać zdeponowana w Pokémon Bank; jednakże, można się nią wymieniać między kopiami Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire. Pichu Kolczasto-usza jest unikalną samicą Pichu, która ma trzy kolce na czubku lewego ucha. Statystyki wydajności w Pokéathlonie Kolczasto-uszej Pichu różnią się od normalnych Pichu. Nie może ewoluować ani zostać wymieniona, a także nie może zostać przetransferowana do gier Generacji V. W Pokémon HeartGold u SoulSilver, jeśli gracz weźmie ze sobą do Lasu Ilex, Kolczasto-usza Pichu dołączy do gracza. Unown ma wiele form, każda odpowiadająca typograficznemu znaku. Był to pierwszy Pokémon, który ma wiele przeróżnych form w grach. Od czas swojego debiutu w Generacji II, istniało 26 różnych form Unownów, każdy odpowiadający każdej z dwudziestu sześciu liter . Zaczynając od gier Generacji III, Unowny zyskały dwie dodatkowe formy, odpowiadające oraz . Formy te nie są wymienne. W Gold, Silver i Crystal, jest specjalny Tryb Unown, upgrade do Pokédexa, utworzony przez badaczy Ruin Alf, który zapisuje różne formy Unownów, choć jest dostępny po tym, jak gracz złapie kilka Unownów. W Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver jest Raport Unownów, który gracz zdobyć, kiedy ukończy pierwszą układankę w Ruinach Alf. W grach Generacji II, forma Unowna jest określana przez jego IV, co przekłada się na dziwne zjawiska; dla przykładu, w Generacji II, tylko Unown I oraz Unown V mogą okazać się Lśniącymi, gdyż w tych grach Lśniące Pokémony również są określane przez IV'y. W grach Generacji III, formy Unownów są określane przez swoją wartość osobowości. W grach począwszy od Generacji IV, o formie Pokémona decyduje niezależna wartość. Chociaż formy nie mają wpływu na podstawowe statystyki, Unowny interpunkcyjne mają całkiem inne statystyki wydajności od Unownów alfabetycznych. Castform ma cztery przeróżne formy, które się zmieniają w zależności od pogody dzięki Zdolności . Jest to pierwszy Pokémon, który może zmieniać formę w walce. Normalnie, Castform jest typem normalnym i ma zwykły wygląd w kolorze szarym. Przyjmuje tą formę, jeśli jest czysta pogoda, pogoda bez specyficznej formy, bądź też pogoda ma zanegowane działania poprzez lub . W intensywnym słońcu, Prognoza zmieni Castforma w jego Formę Słoneczną, stając się Typem Ognistym i przypominającym słońce. W deszczu, Prognoza transformuje Castforma w Formę Deszczową, dzięki czemu jest Typem Wodnym i przypomina kropelkę deszczu. W gradzie, Prognoza zmienia Castforma w Formę Śnieżną, dzięki czemu staje się Typem Lodowym i przypomina śnieżną chmurę. Castform powraca do swojej normalnej form, kiedy zostaje wycofany z walki. W Generacji III i IV, jeśli Zdolność Castforma jest tłumiona lub zastąpiona, Castform pozostanie w obecnej formie (niezależnie od pogody). Zaczynając od Generacji V, jeśli Zdolność Castforma jest tłumiona lub zastąpiona, Castform powróci do swej normalnej formy (niezależnie od pogody). Statystyki Castforma nie zmieniają się, kiedy Castform zmienia formę. Deoxys ma cztery różne formy, między którymi może się przełączać. Był to pierwszy Pokémon, którego podstawowe statystyki oraz kompatybilność ruchu różniły się od siebie, w zależności od formy. W grach Generacji III, formy Deoxysa były specyficzne do danej gry, więc w posiadaniu gracza będzie tylko w jednej poszczególnej formie (chociaż jako dziki Pokémon, pojawia się w Formie Normalnej). *W grach Ruby i Sapphire oraz Colosseum i XD, będzie w Formie Normalnej. *W grze Pokémon FireRed, będzie w Formie Ataku. *W grze Pokémon LeafGreen, będzie w Formie Obrony. *W grze Emerald, będzie w Formie Obrony. Począwszy od gier Generacji IV, gracz może zmieniać formy Deoxysa poprzez użycie meteorytów znalezionych w grze. *W grach Diamond, Pearl i Platinum, używając meteorytów w Mieście Veilstone. *W grach HeartGold i SoulSilver, używając meteorytów na . *W grach Black i White oraz Black 2 i White 2, używając meteorytów w w Mieście Nacrene. *W grach X i Y, poprzez użycie meteorytów w w Miasteczku Ambrette. *W grach Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, używając meteorytu w domu Profesora Cozmo w Miasteczko Fallabor. Forma Normalna Deoxysa jest jego domyślną formą, która się pojawia w grach Ruby i Sapphire. W tej formie ma bardziej zrównoważone statystyki, choć bardziej jest ofensywny niż defensywny. Forma Ataku Deoxysa ma znacznie wyższy oraz niż jego inne formy (dzięki czemu jest nie-Mega Wyewoluowanym Pokémonem z najwyższym Atakiem i Specjalnym Atakiem) i może poznać bardziej ofensywne ruchy. Jego i jest fatalna, znacznie niższa niż w Formie Normalnej. Jego pozostaje taka sama jak w Formie Normalnej. Forma Obrony Deoxysa ma znacznie większą i niż pozostałe formy i uczy się bardziej ruchów defensywnych. Jego i jest znacznie niższy niż u Formy Normalnej, a jest znacznie niższa niż posiada Forma Normalna. Forma Szybkości Deoxysa posiada znaczenie wyższą statystykę (przez co jest Pokémonem z najwyższą Szybkością) i specjalizuje się w ruchach podwyższających priorytet. Niezależnie od przyjętej formy, Deoxys ma te same we wszystkich formach. Burmy i Wormadam Zarówno jak i jego żeńska ewolucja, , ma trzy oddzielne formy. Burmy może dowolnie zmieniać swoją formę poprzez zmianę płaszczu w zależności od środowiska, w którym ostatnio walczył (więc sam nie zmieni jego formy). Wormadam nie może zmieniać formy; kiedy Burmy ewoluuje w Wormadam, zachowuje jego osłonę. Oprócz i ewolucji, osłona Burmy'ego jest czysto kosmetyczna; zaś u Wormadam, różne osłony posiadają też inne typy, statystyki oraz zestawy ruchów. Wyhodowany Burmy będzie mieć tą samą osłonę, co matka, będzie mieć tą samą osłonę jak Burmy lub Wormadam rozmnoży z Ditto, albo będzie w Roślinnej Osłonie, jeśli został wyhodowany z a i . Jeśli Burmy ostatnio walczył w trawiastym obszarze lub w wodzie, osłona stanie się Roślinną Osłoną. Jeśli Burmy Roślinnej Osłony jest samicą, to ewoluuje w Wormadam Roślinnej Osłony, która ma typ robaczy i trawiasty. Ta osłona jest zbudowana z liści i gałązek. Jeśli Burmy ostatnio walczył w piaskowym lub kamiennym obszarze, osłona zmieni się w Piaskową Osłoną. Jeśli Burmy Piaskowej Osłony jest samicą, to ewoluuje w Wormadam Piaskowej Osłony, która stanowi połączenie typu robaczego i ziemnego. Ta osłona składa się z piasku i kamieni. Jeśli Burmy ostatnio walczył w budynku lub w obszarze zurbanizowanym, osłona zmieni się w Śmieciową Osłonę. Jeśli Burmy Śmieciowej Osłony jest samicą, to ewoluuje w Wormadam Śmieciowej Osłony, która staje się robaczo-stalowym Pokémonem. Ta osłona jest zrobiona z różowej . Cherrim zmienia formę w zależności od pogody. Podczas intensywnego nasłonecznienia, zmienia się w Formę Słoneczną; w przeciwnik wypadku jest to Forma Pochmurna. Ze względu na swoją Zdolność , jego i również zostaną zwiększone podczas bycia w Formie Słonecznej. W Generacji IV, Cherrim zmienia swoją formę niezależnie od swojej Zdolności. Począwszy od Generacji V, to właśnie Zdolność Cherrima zmienia jego formę. Shellos i Gastrodon i różnią się wyglądem w zależności od tego, gdzie zostały złapane. To czysto kosmetyczna zmiana, a te Pokémony nie mogą zmieniać swojej formy. W Sinnoh, Shellosy i Gastrodony Zachodniego Morza są napotykane na zachód od Góry Coronet, i mają różowy kolor; zaś Shellosy i Gastrodony Wschodniego Morza można znaleźć po wschodniej stronie Góry Coronet i mają kolor niebieski. Jest też niewielka różnica w wyglądzie ciała, w zależności od formy. Wyhodowany Shellos będzie w tej samej formie, co jego matka, albo w tej samej formie co rodzic Shellos lub Gastrodon, kiedy jest rozmnażany z . Rotom Oprócz swojej normalnej formy, ma pięć alternatywnych form, między którymi może się przełączać. By przyjąć alternatywną formę, Rotom wchodzi do różnych , a każdy z nich wyposaża go w specjalny ruch. Te alternatywne formy zostały wprowadzone w Pokémon Platinum. *Normalny Rotom, który nie kontroluje sprzętu, jest dwu-typu / * , który kontroluje , poznaje i jest dwu-typu / * , który kontroluje , zna i jest dwu-typu / * , który kontroluje , uczy się oraz posiada dwu-typ / * , który kontroluje , zna i posiada dwu-typ / * , który kontroluje , zna i jest dwu-typu / W Generacji IV, wszystkie formy Rotoma są dwu-typu / ; zaczynając od Generacji V, formy sprzętu zastępują typ Ducha typem, do którego jest przynależny ich specjalny ruch. Wszystkie formy sprzętu mają tą samą sumę podstawowych statystyk, które są wyższe niż u normalnego Rotoma; jedyna podstawowa statystyka normalnego Rotoma, która jest wyższa niż u formach sprzętu to jego Szybkość. W Pokémon Platinum, sprzęt AGD jest zlokalizowany w Pokoju Rotoma w Budynku Zespołu Galactic w Eternie, który może być dostępny jedynie przy użyciu . W Pokémon HeartGold i SoulSilver, sprzęt jest zlokalizowany w Pokoju Rotoma w Silph Co., gdzie trzeba wejść do zepsutej windy z Rotomem jako chodzącym Pokémonem. W grach Black, White, Black 2 i White 2, Rotom może wejść do sprzętów zlokalizowanych we skrzynkach, które z kolei są w piwnicy Centrum Handlowego Dziewiątka. W Pokémon X i Y, sprzęt AGD są w skrzynkach na drugim piętrze Laboratorium Pokémonów Sycamore'a w Mieście Lumiose. W grach Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, AGD można znaleźć w pudłach w laboratorium Profesora Bircha w Miasteczku Littleroot. W tych lokalizacjach, Rotom może również wyjść z danego sprzętu, by wrócić do swojej normalnej formy. Kiedy Rotom opuści przejęty sprzęt na rzecz powrotu do normalnej formy, bądź też dla przejęcia innego sprzętu, zapomni specjalny ruch, który jest przynależny do opuszczonego sprzętu. Po przejęciu sprzętu będzie chciał się nauczyć ruchu przynależnego do swej obecnej formy. Jeśli Rotom zmienia formę, a zna cztery ruchy, lecz nie specjalny ruch z poprzedniej formy, gracz będzie mieć możliwość zastąpienia jednego ruchu na rzecz nowego specjalnego ataku. Jeśli Rotom zmieni formę w formę normalną, a jedyny ruch to specjalny ruch z sprzętu, wtedy Rotom automatycznie nauczy się . W Generacji IV i V, jeśli Rotom zapomni ruch powiązany z jego sprzętem, zmieni się z powrotem w formę normalną; w Generacji VI, Rotom może pozostać w formie sprzętu nawet jeśli zapomni przynależny sprzętowi specjalny ruch. Wykluty Rotom zawsze jest w formie normalnej. Giratina ma dwie formy, między którymi może się przełączać. Oryginalna Forma została wprowadzona w Pokémon Platinum. W Świecie Pokémonów, zazwyczaj przebywa w Alternatywnej Formie, jaką jest skrzydlaty sześcionóg; w Zniekształconym Świecie albo poprzez trzymanie , może przybrać Oryginalną Formę, przypominającą węża z sześcioma czarnymi wstęgami na plecach. Obie formy mają różne statystyki i Zdolności; Oryginalna Forma jest bardziej obeznana w ofensywie, podczas gdy Alternatywna Forma bardziej jest obeznana w defensywie. Shaymin ma dwie formy, między którymi może się przełączać. Podniebna Forma została wprowadzona w Pokémon Platinum. Normalnie, Shaymin przebywa w Lądowej Formie, która jest typu i przypomina jeża. Kiedy jest wystawiony na działanie Gracidei, Shaymin transformuje się w Podniebną Formę, która jest dwu-typu i i ma jeszcze biały kolor; jednakże Podniebna Forma Shaymina stanie się Lądową Formą w nocy, podczas bycia zamrożonym, lub kiedy jest zdeponowany w PC. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki, Zdolności, typy, wachlarz ruchów, oraz odgłosy. Arceus ma osiemnaście różnych odmiennych form typów, które odpowiadają osiemnastu różnym typom. Typ Arceusa zależny jest od trzymania Płyty albo Kryształu-Z specyficznego typu, dzięki czemu jego typ staje się typem, jakiego jest przynależna Płyta lub Kryształ-Z, z wyjątkiem typu, kiedy to nie trzyma Płyty lub Kryształu-Z. Podczas gdy statystyki nie ulegają zmianom podczas zmiany typu, to wydajność w Pokéathlonie jest różna. Dodatkowo, Arceus może się nauczyć , ale tylko kiedy trzyma . W grach Generacji IV, istnieją nieużyte dane i sprite zaprogramowany na typ a, ale nie może zostać zdobyty w grach, jako że nie ma Płyty typu Nieznanego. Te dane w Generacji V już dłużej nie istnieją, gdyż usunięto typ ???. Przed grami Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, alternatywne formy Arceusa nie zostały zarejestrowane w Pokédexie. Basculin ma dwie różne formy: Czerwono-Paskowaną Formę oraz Niebiesko-Paskowaną Formę. Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin ma czerwony pasek z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz spiczastą płetwę; zaś Niebiesko-Paskowana Forma posiada niebieski pasek, przymrużone oczy oraz gładkie płetwy. Te formy nie są wymienne. *W grach Black i Black 2, Czerwono-Paskowane Basculiny można znaleźć normalnie, podczas gdy Niebiesko-Paskowana odmiana pojawia się jedynie poprzez lub łowienie w falującej wodzie. *W grach White i White 2, Niebiesko-Paskowane Basculiny można znaleźć normalnie, podczas gdy Czerwono-Paskowana odmiana pojawia się jedynie poprzez lub łowienie w falującej wodzie. *W grze Pokémon X, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin jest spotykany tylko poprzez użycie podczas gdy Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin jest spotykany tylko, jeśli się użyje . W grze Pokémon Y jest na odwrót, Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin wymaga Dobrej Wędki, a Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin wymaga Super Wędki. jest wyjątkiem, gdyż tu można złapać tylko Czerwono-Paskowane Basculiny którąkolwiek z tych dwóch wędek. Wyhodowany Basculin będzie w tej samej formie co jego matka, bądź też w tej samej formie co rodzic Basculina, jeśli jest rozmnażany z . Dziki Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin ma 5% szansy na trzymanie podczas gdy dziki Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin ma 5% szansy na trzymanie . W Pokémon Black i White, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin zazwyczaj ma dwie możliwe standardowe Zdolności co Czerwono-Paskowany Basculin— oraz (są one wymienione jako takie w Pokédex 3D); jednakże, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin, którego gracz otrzymuje w wymianie w grze Pokémon White ma Zdolność . W Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, dwie możliwe główne Zdolności dzikiego Niebiesko-Paskowanego Basculina to oraz , podczas gdy u Czerwono-Paskowanego Basculina jest bez zmian (i są one wymienione jako takie w Pokédex 3D Pro); jednakże, Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin wyhodowany w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2 ma Zdolności Lekkomyślności oraz Przystosowania jako główne Zdolności. Kiedy Niebiesko-Paskowany Basculin z Lekkomyślnością zostaje przetransferowany z Generacji V do Generacji VI, ta Zdolność zmieni się na Skalną Głowę. Darmanitan Jeśli ma Zdolność , zmieni swoją formę ze Standardowej w Tryb Zen, kiedy jego HP będzie poniżej połowy w walce. W Trybie Zen pozostaje tylko w walce. Standardowy Darmanitan jest typu i ma czerwony kolor. Darmanitan w Trybie Zen jest dwu-typu i i jest niebieski. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki; Darmanitan w Trybie Zen zamienia miejscami Atak oraz Specjalny Atak Darmanitana Trybu Standardowego, i ma wyższe obrony, lecz niższą Szybkość. Deerling i Sawsbuck i mają cztery naprzemienne formy, każdą odpowiadającą porze roku. Te formy są czysto-kosmetyczne. W grach Generacji V, Deerlingi i Sawsbucki mogły zmienić swoją formę, by dopasować się do obecnej pory roku, jeśli są drużynie, kiedy: gracz wychodzi z jaskini lub budynku, kiedy to pora roku się zmienia, gracz otrzymuje Jajko Pokémona od Mężczyzny Opieki Dziennej, albo jeśli zapisana gra zostaje załadowana. Wszystkie dzikie, hodowane, lub posiadane przez NPC Trenerów Deerlingi i Sawsbucki będą miały formę przynależną obecnej porze roku, za wyjątkiem Trenerów w Metrze Walk i w Światowym Turnieju Pokémon gdzie te Pokémon są zawsze w Formie Wiosennej. W Generacji VI, wszystkie dzikie i posiadane przez NPC Trenerów Deerlingi i Sawsbucki pojawiają się w Formie Wiosennej. Dzieje się to, ponieważ w tej Generacji nie ma mechanizmu pór roku, więc Deerling i Sawsbuck nie zmieniają swojego wyglądu, a ich Formy Letnie, Jesienne i Zimowe muszą zostać przetransferowane z gier Generacji V. Rozmnożony Deerling będzie w tej samej formie co jego matka, albo w tej samej formie co rodzic Deerlinga lub Sawsbucka, kiedy to zostanie rozmnożony z . Siły Natury Siły Natury— , , i —mają dwie zmienne formy każdy. Normalnie przebywają oni w Formie Inkarnacji. Kiedy zostaną wystawieni na działanie Szkło Objawienia, zmieniają się w Formy Theriańskie. Te Theriańskie Formy zostały wprowadzone w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2. Te dwie formy mają różne statystyki Zdolności oraz odgłosy. Nawet jeśli mają Ukrytą Zdolność, to jednak w Formie Theriańskiej każdy z tych Pokémonów ma tylko jedną możliwą Zdolność. W grach Generacji V, nie mogą zostać poddani wymianie, jeśli są w Formie Theriańskiej. Kyurem , dodatkowo poza normalną formą, ma jeszcze dwie inne formy: Biały Kyurem i Czarny Kyurem. Są one maskotkami gier Pokémon Black 2 i White 2, w których zostały one wprowadzone. W grach, Kyurem zmienia swoją formę poprzez użycie Łącznika DNA, który łączy go z em lub em. Kombinacja zachowuje Poké Ball i trzymany przedmiot Kyurema. Ta Fuzja jest odwracalna fusion, a Reshiram lub Zekrom pozostają bez zmian przed połączeniem, nawet jakikolwiek trzymany przez nich przedmiot nie ulega zmianom. Łącznik DNA może połączyć tylko jednego Kyurema naraz. Biały Kyurem i Czarny Kyurem nie mogą zostać zdeponowani w Pokémon Banku, ani zostać poddani wymianie. Biały Kyurem ma Zdolność , uczy się i , a jego odgłos jest kombinacją odgłosów normalnego Kyurema i Reshirama. Czarny Kyurem ma Zdolność , uczy się i , a jego odgłos jest kombinacją odgłosów normalnego Kyurema i Zekroma. Keldeo ma dwie naprzemienne formy: Zwyczajną Formę i Rezolutną Formę. Te formy są w większości kosmetyczne. Rezolutna Forma została wprowadzona w Pokémon Black 2 i White 2. Jeśli Keldeo nauczy się w Pokémon Black 2 lub White 2 lub w grze Generacji VI, zmieni się w Rezolutną Formę. Jeśli zapomni Sekretny Miecz, wróci do Zwyczajnej Formy. Keldeo, który nauczył się Sekretnego Miecza w Pokémon Black i White, w innych grach pozostaje w Zwyczajnej Formie. Meloetta ma dwie naprzemienne formy: Formę Arii i Formę Piruetu. Forma Arii jest dwu-typu i , podczas gdy Forma Piruetu posiada dwu-typ i . Normalnie, Meloetta jest w Formie Arii, która jest jedyną formą, jaką może przyjąć poza walką. Jeśli Meloetta użyje w walce, wówczas zmienia swoją formę. Wraca do Formy Arii, jeśli zostanie wycofana. Genesect W grach, zmienia formę, kiedy do jego pleców zostanie przyczepiony Napęd. Te formy raczej nie mają bezpośredniego działania, choć mogą zmienić typ osobistego ataku Genesecta, . *Jeśli nie trzyma żadnego Napędu, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć ciemnożółty Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Szoku, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć jasnożółty Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Palenia, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć czerwony Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Ziąbu, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć lodowo niebieski Napęd. *Jeśli trzyma Napęd Zgaszenia, Techno Podmuch staje się typem m, a Genesect będzie mieć niebieski Napęd. Przed Pokémon Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire, alternatywne wyglądy Genesecta nie były zarejestrowane w Pokédexie. Greninja W pod-serii XY&Z w anime Serii XY, Greninja Asha zyskał zdolność transformacji w silniejszą formę zwaną "Ash-Greninja", poprzez zjawisko znane jako Fenomen Więzi. W grach, ze Zdolnością transformuje się w Ash-Greninję, kiedy Greninja spowoduje, że przeciwnik będzie niezdolny do walki. Ruch zwany w tej formie staje się potężniejszy. Greninja zostaje w tej formy aż do końca walki lub kiedy będzie niezdolny do walki. ze Więzią Bitewną może zostać przetransferowany do Pokémon Sun i Moon z specjalnej Wersji Demo. Greninja ze Zdolnością nie może się rozmnażać. Zobacz też * Lista Pokémonów z różnicami płci * Odmiany Pokémonów * Mega Ewolucja * Pierwotna Regresja * Fenomen Więzi * Odmiana Regionalna Category:Mechanizmy gier Category:Świat Pokémonów * Category:Odmiany Pokémonów